Ninajago: Sick Days
by Kappa Mikey 22
Summary: Misako gets sick with a light cold and Garmadon cares for her. One-shot fluff. bit more romance so I rated it K just to be safe.


**Next fanfic! I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for all your support! **

Garmadon looked out at the morning sky and smiled. He'd never really had a chance to enjoy the beautiful sunrises in Ninjago when he was evil, but now he could, and he got up extra early every morning to watch the sunrise with his beautiful wife. Misako hadn't joined him this morning though, and he almost wondered what had happened. He shrugged it off assuming she was simply too tired from a long day's work to get up early today. They had spent nearly the entire night grading papers and Misako, stubborn as ever, had refused to go to bed despite her husband's objections that he could finish on his own. He took another sip of his tea and glanced up at the clock; the time read 5:35. Misako was never know to sleep in _this _long. He set his cup on the counter and glanced in the direction of the room he shared with his wife. The door was still closed, and the lights still out. He frowned and decided to wait a little while longer to check on her. Soon, the time read 6 a.m. and she still hadn't come out. Garmadon frowned. This _definitely _wasn't like her. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in, put his cup in the sink, and slowly headed in the direction of his wife's room. His heart began to race and his stomach twisted in a painful knot as thoughts of all that could've happened to her raced through his mind. His palms felt sweaty as he slowly turned the knob and opened the creaky door. The only light peeked through from the still closed blinds and Garmadon could barely make out a figure lying still in the bed. His heart raced as he made his way over praying that she was alright. He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in when he heard Misako give a gentle moan. He sat down on the bed next to her gently and Misako rolled to face him when she felt the bed dip. "Hey," Garmadon smiled leaning down to kiss his wife. He frowned when he felt her hot forehead. "You feeling alright?" he asked concerned. Misako nodded groggily. "I'm fine." She replied slowly sitting up. "Just not feeling myself today." "You're burning up." Garmadon pointed out. Misako shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll be up in a few minutes." She insisted rubbing the sleep from her bloodshot eyes. Garmadon frowned as she gave a small cough into her sleeve. "You're sick." He noted. Misako glared at him and shook her head. "I'm not sick." She replied stifling a sneeze. "Yes you are." Garmadon argued. "I think you should take it easy today." Garmadon suggested gently trying to force Misako back down. "I said I'll be fine!" Misako snapped back swatting his hand away. "Misako please!" Garmadon growled trying his hardest to control his temper. Why did she always have to be so difficult? Misako opened her mouth to argue but stopped when she saw the genuine concern in her husband's eyes. She sighed realizing he was just trying to help her and a pang of guilt hit when she realized he would feel awful and possibly evil again if he couldn't help her. "Alright Garmadon, I'll take it easy today." She sighed. She grimaced when she saw her husband's smug victory smile. "Good." He smiled giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back." He said as he stood and left. Misako watched him for a moment curiously before laying her head back on her pillow and closing her eyes. Garmadon returned just as she was about to drift off with a handful of supplies. Misako raised one eyebrow in curiosity as she examined the items; a pack of tissues, a heating pack, orange juice, five assorted containers of medicines, chicken soup, and a single red rose in a petite little vase lying next to a box of crackers. She opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't _that _sick and that this was ridiculous but decided against it. _"He's just trying to help," _she reminded herself begrudgingly. Garmadon gently set the tray across his wife's knees and sat down next to her. "Open up," He said holding up a spoonful of soup. "I can eat on my own hon," Misako answered with a slight blush. Garmadon continued to hold the spoon unwavering. Misako sighed. "Fine," she grumbled as she opened her mouth. Her blush grew as Garmadon gently spooned the soup into her mouth. They continued like that until Misako gently pushed the spoon away insisting she'd had enough. Garmadon looked at the half eaten soup and sighed. He had made it himself and was beginning to wonder if his cooking had done more harm than good. Then he thought back to when he had been in the kitchen working alongside Cole and frowned. Cole's looked worse than his. He had better not have messed with the soup…Misako coughed and he turned his attention back to her. He grabbed a box of medicine and gently popped out two pills. "Here," he said handing the pills to his wife. "These should help." Misako sat up a little straighter and popped the pills in her mouth before washing them down with the juice. "Thanks," she muttered turning on her side. Although her back was now to him, Misako could swear she felt her husband deflate. "I'll let you get your rest then," Garmadon said standing. Misako watched as he headed for the door and sighed. "Hey," she called turning over. "There's this cute movie I wanted to see and since I don't have much else to do today, maybe you'd watch it with me?" she asked kindly. Garmadon turned and smiled at his wife. "Of course my love," he smiled walking over to her. Misako scooted to the other side and patted the open space next to her inviting her husband to lay. He did and Misako laid her head on her husband's broad shoulder and swung one arm around his torso. She blushed as she allowed herself to gently finger his hard muscles. Garmadon laid his head against his wife's and nuzzled her affectionately. Misako giggled as she gave her husband a passionate kiss. An evil thought entered her mind and she pulled away leaving Garmadon visibly deflated as she cut the kiss short. "That's not fair," she heard him whine under his breath. She laughed and kissed him once more with more passion and smiled at his increasing warmth. "So what movie is it?" Garmadon asked after the two were satisfied. "It's called 'My Sister's Keeper'" Misako replied simply. Garmadon grimaced. That sure sounded promising… "This is beyond any evil I could have thought up," he groaned to himself as the film slowly progressed. He smiled when he heard a gentle snore, and looked down to see Misako sound asleep against his chest (there was a little drool on him but he ignored it; it only made her cuter). He yawned suddenly realizing how tired he was and smiled as he lay his head back and began to drift off himself.

"Hey Dad, we need your help out here. The students are getting kinda rowdy," Lloyd called approaching his parent's bedroom. He stopped in the doorway as he caught sight of his parents; they were lying on the bed together and his Dad had his arms wrapped protectively around his wife holding her close. His Mom was laying against his Dad's chest and although she looked slightly pale, she had a warm smile on her face. Surrounding them were various medicines and used tissues but what stood out the most, was the single bright red rose lain gently across their laps. He quietly moved to turn the TV off and smiled as he gently turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

The ninja could handle a few children.

**Done! Next fanfic coming soon! Hope you liked it! Please review and remember; I tend to write less when I don't get feedback! **


End file.
